


angry iwaizumi

by l1eyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, angry iwaizumi, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1eyan/pseuds/l1eyan
Summary: oikawa only intended to do a prank and see his boyfriend’s reaction but it escalated quickly
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 24





	angry iwaizumi

"Iwaizumi! I told you! We are over!" I firmly and slowly made the words leave out of my mouth and boy did it taste bitter. I tried to control the situation and have a smooth break up but hell, out of nowhere he caged me with his arms and held me tight. I struggled to free myself from his grip but God knows how strong this guy is! I just gave him a dagger stare.

He held my hand tighter and pushed his body closer to me. His stare pierced through my soul like he knew how much bullshit I am spewings right now. His eyes were pitch black and I know him enough to know why. I know that he is fucking mad.

"Spill the asshole's name." Fucking Motoya! I want to end this dare at this moment. I was thinking about my precious legs and how I won’t be able to walk right after this.

His hands went directly to my jaw lingering then it suddenly went down to my neck and he tightened his grip on it. His right knee gave what’s between my legs enough friction for heat to pool down there. I bit my lips hard enough but a moan escaped my mouth the moment he released his hold on my neck.

“Oh you really won’t?” His voice sounded sweet but it was laced with anger. Fuck you, Motoya! A thousand bucks is not worth this! He manhandled me and through my hazy vision I pictured it to be the living room. He opened the curtains which exposed us to the neighbors because of our glass walls in the room.

“Now, strip.”

“Iwa-chan—“

“I wanted an explanation a moment ago but you didn’t give it to me. I don’t care about your reasons. Now, strip!”

He is fuming mad right now so I peeled off all my clothes and coldness immediately creeped up my skin. “It doesn’t matter if you have a boy toy—I’d fuck you so hard you’ll come home to me. You’ll see.”

He stood at my back and caught both of my arms then he pushed me to the transparent walls. Fuck! My dick felt the cold glass. After Iwaizumi started fucking me like a jackhammer—everything went hazy. All I could feel was the pleasure and the pain combining into something heavenly. I stared at my stomach that bulged whenever Iwa-chan ploughs into me and can’t help but get even more turned on. I’ve lost consciousness a lot of times due to overstimulation and still woke up to his dick going in and out of me.

But during this time, he was naked with all of his glory chugging water from a bottle.I could see the scratches all over his body. I tried to get up but to no avail—I’m laying on the bed now and is covered with this thick ass blanket. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked to the cieling—I screamed due to my shock. I am filled with love bites all over. Fuck how am I gonna go to the training...

“I told you, you’ll come home to me…” he said devilishly. “how are you feeling baby? Will you stay with me now?”

I playfully punched him and then cried. “That was only a prank you prick!!”

“I know. I just want to fuck you like crazy and have some excuse.” He told me seriously.

“Well what an ass! fuck you!”

“So you want another go at it?!” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. He locked our lips and we spent that day lazily

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it up to the end, thank you so much! and im sorry if this has no plot. i keep on seeing tiktok vids and then this always comes to my mind. i’ll study now <3


End file.
